


Spirits Never Forget

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King frowned and remained by one alligator's grave marker.





	Spirits Never Forget

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King frowned and remained by one alligator's grave marker. He refused to remember his tears as the sick alligator writhed.   
There were new tears. His eyes were wide as soon as the alligator's spirit faded into view. It licked his face. He smiled. The alligator never forgot him.

 

THE END


End file.
